Blueberry Jam
by instant.flare
Summary: This is a Jace x Tamiyo story hosted in a university. If you don't think the title is relevent, it's just a pun by stygian seargent. enjoy. Next chapter: May
1. Chapter 1

**I'm doing this fanfic because I ship jamiyo and there weren't any stories on it so I decided to do the first jamiyo fanfic. Enjoy and please, PLEEEEEEAAAAAASE review. I really need my first review in fanfiction. There is no such thing as planeswalkers in this story but they still have their powers. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jace was sure he would get lost in the university before he got in. The buildings and the campus overall were huge and Jace's mind automatically started building a map of the place in his mind. The main building was made out of stone that seemed centuries old with walls stretching out either side for what seemed like a kilometre. In front of him loomed a giant arch and beyond it was a giant door. Jace pushed open a door.

The sweet smell of perfume wafted up to his nose and he gagged. The perfume smelled like roses and tea. Love magic; the word sprung to Jace's head and he put up a second mind barrier. This was Haden university for mages, a university Jace really wanted to go to. Now he was here.

Jace walked up to the reception desk and took a map. He was right, the campus was huge. Scanning the map, he found his room number and quickly started to follow the route to his room.

"Arrrhhhhg!" Jace screamed in frustration. The map obviously was made by someone who didn't know measurements. He threw the map into the trash. He didn't need a stupid map to navigate the building. Jace scanned the brains of the people close to him and slowly made his way closer to his room. He scanned a red-headed girl; Fire mage? Then he scanned a girl with weird hair. Wrong move. The girl spun around and grabbed his neck.

"If you ever do that again then I will -"

"I'm sorry! I just need directions to my room!"

"So you're new here?" the girl said.

"Yeah."

Jace suddenly felt fingers in his mind. He quickly blocked them out.

"Your rooms that way." the girl said before spinning around and taking out a scroll.

Jace cursed under his breath and slowly walked to his room.

…

Tamiyo shuddered as she thought of the mind mage in her mind. Even if he was rash, when Taiyo looked into his mind, she saw countless occurring of suffering and deception. She felt sorry for him. Why would a person so young need to suffer that much?

Tamiyo sighed and took out a scroll. On it, she wrote:" Today I met a mind mage. He seemed so broken. I wish I could fix him. He's actually pretty cute."

She laughed at the last bit she wrote. It was impossible for anybody to like her back. She was too nerdy.

Tamiyo wandered to her class, trying to forget the event.

…

When Jace entered his room, All he could see was a mess. Magazines were spread across the room and food wrappers were pushed up under the bed and against the wall. Jace wrinkled his nose. The smell! It was the smell of undone laundry. a.k.a. smelly socks.

"Are you my roommate?" a thundering voice rumbled across the room.

Jace looked at his roommate and started making assumptions.

Bodybuilder. War mage. Name Gideon since the name was written across his makeshift nametag. Jace started peering into his mind. Rich family. Been here for one year. In love with the random redhead girl that Jace brain-scanned before. Jace blinked. that's why she had so much information on the room number! He prodded deeper. Likes animals. Anti-bully. Gets in a lot of fights. Be-

"Hello? Wakey!" the person said, waving his hand in front of Jace's face.

"Hey, Gideon Jura. It's nice to meet a war mage. How's Chandra?" Jace said grinning.

Gideon's mouth dropped wide open.

"Do I know you from somewhere or are you Sherlock Holmes?" Gideon stuttered.

"I'm Jace Beleren," Jace said simply.

"But how-"

"Mind Mage," Jace said like it explained everything. And it did.

"Oh. That explains it. I'm Gideon Jura war-"

Jace coughed. Gideon smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. So you're new here?"

"Yeah."

"I have only been here for-"

"One year," Jace finished for Gideon. Gideons mouth dropped open.

"How do you-"

Jace coughed really loudly into his hand.

"Sorry," Gideon said face palming, "I forget things."

"Gideon?"

"Yes, Jace."

"Do you know Tamiyo?"

* * *

 **This is probably one of the shortest chapters I will write. I'm SOOOOO excited about the guilds of Ravnica! Please review. As I said before, I'm hoping for a good first review on fanfiction to make my day. If you're wondering about my other story, I got a writer's block and I am trying to get over it by writing this. What is your favourite ship in mtg? Jamiyo is so cute.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello MTG fans. This is a new chapter of blueberry jam. I'll explain the pun if you still don't get it. The normal ship name would be Jamiyo. Both planeswalkers are blue so we could call them blueberry jam(iyo). Enjoy.**

 **I'm so excited! My first follow has just popped up! Thank you redwave166 for following this story.**

* * *

Jace wandered around the school. Ever since he met Tamiyo, he had wanted to search for her. When he peered into her mind, he saw countless deaths and an abusive childhood. Jace wanted to help, nobody should see the deaths of their parents and friends. Nobody should have a stepfather that gets drunk every second day and beats you up with a wine glass. Nobody should be ignored by everybody who is your 'friend'. Jace felt desperate so he asked his roommate and Gideon's girlfriend. It didn't work out very well.

…

 _"Do you know Tamiyo?" Jace asked._

 _"You mean the nerd with the crazy hair? She is obsessed with scrolls," Gideon answered, "Let's go to the gym."_

 _Jace could easily tell that Gideon was just trying to change the subject but he didn't want to pry._

…

 _"Hey, Chandra. Do you know Tamiyo?" Jace asked_

 _"Name sounds familiar. Wait, is it that scroll girl? She is sometimes really annoying. She can just keep talking about puzzles and will never shut her mouth."_

…

Jace never liked a mystery unsolved. But this mystery would have to wait. His first class was in five minutes.

Jace scanned peoples minds for directions. He had to get to a mind mage class that teaches you tricks you can use using mind magic. Five minutes later, Jace burst into the classroom, panting.

"Jace, this is your first class and your late?" a sphinx said from the front of the room, "What a disgrace."

Jace scanned the sphinx's mind and found out the name was Allhamarret.

"Sorry sir," Jace mumbled and sat down in a seat.

"Today we will be learning about memory wiping. There are two different forms of memory wiping. One is when you lock up the memories in someone's brain. This is called firmamentum wiping. This technique is easy to learn and easy to do but can have some faults if the other person has a strong mind or is a mind mage.

"The second form of memory wiping is when you take the memories into your own mind. This is called furantur wiping. Furantur wiping is very hard to learn and if you don't do it right then you can end up swapping memories or even bodies. This technique is more reliable because the memories aren't in their brain. We won't be learning this today. We will be learning firmamentum wiping. Everybody pair up and-"

"Sir," Jace interrupted, "You forgot verto and perdere wiping."

Allhamarret stared at Jace then tried to peer into his mind and bumped into a mental wall. Allhamarret sneered at Jace. The sphinx hated not being in control. This student was a rebel.

Allhamarret continued, "pair up and one of you enter the other's brain. Find out were the memories are then put it in a box. Then release it. Swap rolls after that. The students shuffled to find their best friends, leaving Jace alone with a girl. Not just any girl. With the girl that had crazy hair. The one Jace hoped to avoid as much as possible. Tamiyo.

…

(snippets of Jace's memory)

 _Flames ravaged the house as Jace frantically looking for his parents. It was the middle of the night when the house caught fire. Jace wasn't asleep because of the nightmares that haunted him. But his parents were most likely still asleep. Jace stumbled across the house, squinting through the smokey hallway. He started crawling towards his parents' door. His hand was on the doorknob now and without a moment's hesitation, pushed open the door._

 _Jace's parents were already stirring by the time he got in the room._

 _"Mum, Dad! Fire!"Jace screamed._

 _His parents jumped up from the bed. Jace was about to go out the door into the dark hallway when the wall exploded, sending shards of plaster and wood att him. A peice caught him in the shoulder, and he screamed._

 _"Jace!" his mother stood protectivly over him and hauled him up, "We need to go through the window."_

 _Jace clambered up to the window and opened it. The roof started to cave in as he threw himself into the front yard. His mum was next. His father's face appeared in the window but before he could get through the window. The roof gave out and crashed on him._

 _"Dad!" Jace screamed and cried. A siren was heard in the distance and Jace collapsed into sobs. His father just died. A dull throbbing began in his heart and finally, the sun started lazily up the sky._

 _…_

As always, Tamiyo was early for class. She hoped she was not in the same class as the other mind mage, Jace. As she entered the classroom, she said hello to Allhamerret, the teacher. The sphynx nodded back and went back to work. Tamiyo took her seat on her usual desk, front left, and started writing. Her pen scratched a story onto the scroll; right at the very top of the page:

 _The girl clutched the tear-stained piece of paper to her chest. Writing it was difficult. But who could blame her? Everybody has trouble with last words. Everybody wanted to be remembered. Nobody wanted to truly die, eradicated from all minds, not even a remnant left._

 _The girl walked through the graveyard. This was where her last words would be. This was where her dead body would be buried. It would make sense to put it there. The girl's hand fumbled as she folded the piece of paper and placed it in the tiny hole in the low stone wall which surrounded the graveyard. The girl then turned around and walked stiffly home._

Tamiyo jerked up from her writing as students began flooding into the room. She checked her watch and realised that there were still ten minutes left until class. She bent down to her writing again.

 _The boy sighed. Another day finished. Another wasted day. He walked up to the library. This was his haven. His escape into other worlds. An escape from the cruel reality of life. He picked up a book and sat in the chair in the corner. He heard the crunch of paper. Quickly, he stood up again and looked at the seat. Nothing was there. He lifted the pillow and found a crinkled bit of paper. It said:_

 _"This is a note for anybody who cares. If you want to laugh at this note then please do. I don't mind. I don't want to live anyway. My mother died when I was three and my father physically abused me. My brother died in a fire that my dad thinks was caused by me. It wasn't. It was caused when my father got drunk and tried to burn me alive. Nobody beleived me. Nobody cared._

 _If you are reading this, please note that a girl is going to suicide next week. And she never wanted to live. If you really care, solve this riddle. I have keys but no locks. I have a space but I don't have room. You can enter but you can't get in. What am I?_

 _Number 5."_

 _The boy was shocked. He quickly stuffed the note in his pocket, determined to figure out what the message meant later._

 _(AN: this might sound confusing but just go along and you will figure out what is happening later)_

Tamiyo was jerked up, again, from her writing when Allhamerret told them the class was starting. Tamiyo checked her watch and the clock and found that the class was starting three minutes early. The shynx at the front was about to start talking when a blue-cloaked figure burst into the room. Tamiyo stared at the figure. She was barely aware of the conversation they were having as the figure sat down. Jace was here. She cursed her own luck and stared down at her shoes. Why did Jace have to be here? She rolled up her scroll and put it in her bag.

Tamiyo heard students shuffle around to partners and was about to ask if she could go to the restroom when Allhamerret told her to go with Jace. She cursed her luck even more and glared at the ground. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly the sphynx said, "Wipe his memories."

Tamiyo peered into his brain and found herself in a castle. She could still subconsciously feel herself back at the classroom. She looked around the room she was in and saw a alter in the middle. She walked towards it and peered at the surface. The surface was rippling like water and pictures were visable in it. Some of the liquid drifted away into a hole in the wall. These were his memories. All she had to do now was to cover it up. Tamiyo imagined a big plate of metal on top of the alter and one appeared, slightly off centre. She pushed the plate with all her strength to make it fully cover the alter, overestimating the friction of it. The metal plate slid off the alter with a crash and she fell into the pool of memeries.

* * *

 **I wasn't planning on posting this early but I got excited when someone followed this story.**

 **da instantflare is out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe my luck! I got Aurelia!**

 **Another chapter on the first Jamiyo story on fanfic. Review and favourite.**

* * *

Tamiyo was falling down a narrow hole. The sides of it were smooth like glass. She was meant to cover the altar, not fall in. She cursed herself for her stupidity and tried to get back into her own mind but the walls seemed to be blocking her. She was distantly aware of her real body hitting the floor in the classroom. Suddenly she started to slow down.

By now, the opening of the memory alter was a tiny dot in the sky. The rest of the sky was pitch black. She stopped completely in the void. Every direction was black. Tamiyo felt like she was in space except there was only one-star directaly above her. She was just floating there.

Suddenly her surroundings changed and she found herself looking at a boy walking down a narrow street. She tried to move but she couldn't. The boy turned to an apartment building on the street and inserted a key into the door. Tamiyo's body floated with him as he climbed up countless flights of stairs to his apartment. When he opened the door, the sight that greeted him was grusome.

A woman was lying in the ground in front of him, blood pooling around her. The boy gasped and tentatively sunk down beside her. Suddenly, a figure came out of the shadows behind him, raising a bloody knife. Tamiyo tried to warn the boy but she couldn't speak. She watched in horror as the figure plunged the knife into the boy's back. He screamed as the figure dragged the knife down his back. The door to the outside hallway burst open and two police stormed in.

One made handcuffs appear on the figure's wrists and another rushed to the boy and used healing magic to seal the wound the best they could. Tamiyo felt herself being pulled out of the scene and intoo her body again. She was lying on the floor with everybody staring at her. She noticed Jace glaring at her as if she had just discovered his greatest secret. Wait. The memories altar. The scene. Oh, Gods.

…

(Snippet of Jace's memory)

 _I once was a little boy. I became a man when the fire happened. I became a social outcast. I began to realise the cruelties of the world. I was coming to terms with pain, death and depression. The day my mother was murdered, I infused my memories into my skin. Every line represents a memory of pain and loss. Then here I am, in my master's workshop. He was breaking those lines open. He was Tezzeret._

 _(Third person)_

 _Jace screamed as the sharp blade of the mana-blade sunk into his exposed back. A flood of memories also hit him. Tezzeret grinned as Jace groaned and begged for him to stop. It was so satisfying that he twisted the blade. Jace screamed again as pain racked his body. Tezzeret removed the blade and pressed it on the mind mage's right shoulder. Jace cried out as the tip of the knife embedded itself into his skin._

 _"Stop," he gasped out. Tezzeret just grinned wider and pushed the blade right through._

 _Jace shouted in agony as the torture continued. Blood started to come out of his mouth. He sighed with relief when the knife was pulled away from him. His relief turned intoo confusion as he heard the sloshing of liquid. Then the knife was inserted, this time with vinegar dripping from the tip. Jace screamed and writhed as Tezzeret laughed maniacally and twisted the blade multiple times. Tears flowed from his eyes and his body heaved in pain._

 _…_

Jace came out of the memory, gasping for air. The pain of the mana-blade had not gone yet. It still throbbed in his back he involentarily shivered. Everybody was staring at him and the girl infront of him. It was Tamiyo. He searched her mind and found that she had seen his memories. He glared at her. Jace hated it when other people discover his secrets.

Suddenly a searing pain shot up his spine and he gasped, falling onto his knees. He really needed to keep control of his memories. They cascaded into his thoughts. Jace's mental dam wavered as scenes smashed against them. He closed his eyes. His concentration was the key to not letting the memories in.

"Are you okay?" a female voice suddenly asked right next to his ear. Jace jumped up in suprise and memories flooded in. He fell to the ground screaming. Just before he blacked out, he thought one thought. Damn you Tamiyo.

…

Tamiyo stepped back. As the blue mind-mage collapesed to the floor. She felt her consciousness getting pulled with his. She fell to the floor and passed out.

…

Tamiyo looked around. She was in a narrow alley that was well hidden with pretending construction work. Light barely shone through the mesh covering for the ally. Suddenly, from the entrance that led to the main road, a man with a metal arm dragged a teenager along the ground. It wasn't just any teenager. It was Jace. Stuck in his memories again.

Tamiyo watched as the man opened a door and pulled Jace behind him. Tamiyo's body followed like the other memory. The man strapped Jace onto a table so he couldn't move. Jace screamed for help but the man put a metal claw at his throat.

"Don't waste your voice. You will have plenty of reason to scream later," the man said, pulling out a knife. Tamiyo gasped as she realised what was happening. The man plunged the knife into Jace's back. Tamiyo tried not to vomit as the Jace writhed on the table. She tried to look away but couldn't. She couldn't even close her eyes. Tears ran down her face as Jace screamed in agony. When she woke up, she couldn't face him.

She begged for it to be over but there was more. The man dipped the knife in a liquid that smelled like… …vinegar. Tamiyo screamed at the man. She didn't want it to happen. But this was a memory. It already happened. Tamiyo cried out when the man raised the knife. Suddenly the memory began to fade. But this didn't stop a final image of the knife digging into flesh and a horrible scream.

…

memories. Jace hated them when they were out of control. He looked around and saw a giant wave of water., looming over him. He was in the city and skyscrapers stood hundreds of storys high. The wave rumbled closer and Jace racked his brains to figure out what this was. Oh, Jace came to the realisation. He was on his way to investigate an island where a bomb had been detonated in a kilometre cliff. It caused a landslide into the ocean which caused a mega-tsunami.

The wave hit the building and all the windows shattered at once. Jace stood there frozen until the wave was about to hit him. He raised a hand and summoned a powerful counter spell and the wave slowed down. He directed more mana into the spell and the wave came to a complete stop infront of him. He touched the water and it dissapeared. With the wave gone, the building took its place as it slowly tilted over and fell towards him. Jace sighed and cast another counter spell which righted the building. The memory began to fade and he woke back to existence.

…

Tamiyo's eyes fluttered open and saw a shinx leaning over her with a scowling face.

"In my ofice now!" he shouted before dissmissing the class. Tamiyo panicked. She had never gotten into trouble before. What should she do?

"Now!" Alhameret practicaly screamed. Jace woke up to the comotion and got a smack in the face.

"What was that meant to be?" the shpinx asked.

"I lost control of my memories," Jace replied rubbing his cheek.

"You two, " he glared at Tamiyo and Jace, "Are in big trouble fordisrupting my class and destroyinf the bookshelf."

Jace looked over to where Alhameret was pointed and saw a toppled shelf that they had landed on when they fainted.

"To my office!" the Sphinx said finally before marching away on its stubby legs.

Jace sent a guilty look to Tamiyo who was near tears. He sighed and followed the Sphinx out of the classroom. Tamiyo stayed behind to write a note on her scroll.

"Dear scroll,

What do you do when you are blamed when you did nothing wrong and the person who is to blame is the person you have feelings towards?"

Tamiyo wiped away her tears and put on a determined face. Her feet took her outside the teacher's office. With the boy in blue.

* * *

 **Welp, that's it for today. Faster and longer updates will start next year when I get that laptop I'm begging for. Review, please. I know you want to press that button.**

 **Insdaantflaar out**


End file.
